Masquerade
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: Nothing is clear, everything is hidden... What happens when Tony says the right thing to the wrong person?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This wonderful idea came from Tangela13 and so I hope they enjoy it! =) I really hope I do your story idea the justice it deserves... **** Season 7, obviously. **

Angela was getting ready for her date that evening when Mona walked into the room.

"Do you ever think of knocking Mother?" Angela asked rolling her eyes. Mona sat on the bed and Angela's looking in her closet.

"No."

"Well, while you're here; I need your help." Angela turned around to face her holding two dresses. The one in her left hand was a golden color, shoulder length sleeves and long enough to flow down to her ankles. A blue dress sparkled off the hanger in her right hand. It was backless, long sleeved, and would come just a little below Angela's knees.

"What's your question?" Mona asked her.

"Mother, I'm trying to find a dress to wear. I've narrowed it down to these two." Angela replied.

"Oh." Mona nodded. "I'd wear the blue. It's daring, exciting, and it'll compliment your eyes."

"My eyes are brown Mother."

"You think I don't know that?" Mona scoffed. "The blue will set them off better than the gold would." Angela nodded.

"Blue it is." As she turned to put the dress in the closet, she heard the doorbell. "He's here! Will you go down and talk to him?"

"You really like this 'Andy guy' don't you?" Angela leaned her chin down and looked at Mona.

"I do."

"Okay." She started to walk out of the room.

"Mother." Angela warned and grabbed Mona's hand.

* * *

"What is going on? Nobody's answering the door." Tony said as he walked into the living room from the swinging door in the kitchen. Tony had a date planned with Kathleen, but he wasn't leaving for twenty minutes. He was wearing a suit and straightened his tie; they were going to a fancy restaurant in Manhattan. Tony walked over to the door and opened it. "You must be Andy." Tony smiled. He nodded uncomfortably.

"I'm hoping you're Tony or I'll be leaving." Tony nodded.

"Yeah, I'm Tony. Come in, Angela's almost done." Andy sat down on the couch.

"You're awfully dressed up. Do you always wear that to clean the house?" He asked and Tony shook his head.

"No, I have a date tonight. I'm not leaving for a little while, but I wanted to make sure I had everything done before I left." Just then, Angela walked down the stairs. The feeling was mutual, he couldn't take his eyes off of her and she couldn't stop admiring him. Angela's hair cupped her shoulders, and he could see the diamonds sparking in her ears. Andy had caramel golden blonde hair, about the color of Jonathan's, as Angela noticed. He had the brightest blue eyes and his suit made him look handsome. She smiled.

"Do you want to go?" She finally asked.

"I'll get your jacket." Tony stated and walked over to get it. He handed it to her as they walked towards the door and she looked at him.

"I can do that. You can go get Kathleen." She stated putting the coat on and flipping her hair out from underneath it. "Good night Tony." Angela and Andy walked out the door leaving Tony to stare at them.

* * *

"I think this is one of the best places I've been in Manhattan." Kathleen said. Tony put his head down on the table.

"It's a fast food restaurant Kathleen." He was mad at himself because somehow their reservations were misplaced and they couldn't eat where he had planned. "This entire evening's been ruined." He exclaimed.

"Tony, it's not that bad. We'll eat, and maybe then we can go back to my apartment. I want to talk to you about something anyway." He looked up at her. Kathleen did look beautiful. She was wearing a short sleeved powder pink dress and the sides of her hair were pulled back in one of those clips. Of course she was always wearing a smile.

"What is it?" She pulled a flyer out of her purse.

"I thought we could do this next weekend." Tony put his elbows on the table and tried to see what she was talking about.

"What is it?"

"There's a masquerade ball. The Fairfield Community Center is hosting it for charity. I thought we could go."

"I don't know Kathleen," he grumbled.

"Oh, it'll be fun," She said putting a hand on his, "it's for charity." Tony nodded.

"What time do you want me to pick you up?" He asked and she smiled.

"It starts at 6:30, so if you got me at 6 o'clock? But we have to talk about costumes."

"Costumes?" He exclaimed and sighed. This might be more than he could take. Tony forgot that people dressed up for this kind of thing.

"Tony, it'll be fun." He nodded.

"I'm sure it will. I'm sorry Kathleen; I've been upset because of what happened tonight." She nodded.

"It's okay." She paused. "We don't have to stay. We can go back to my place and maybe we can find something to eat there."

* * *

"Thank you for a wonderful evening Andy," Angela said as they stood on the front step. "It was wonderful." He nodded.

"It's because of the beautiful woman I had on my arm." He replied and she smiled.

"Thank you Andy." Angela responded. She had her hand on the door knob. "I should be going in. I have to work in the morning." Andy kissed her.

"Good night." He said and turned to walk away, but then stopped to talk to her. "Hey Angela?" She popped the door open, but didn't go in.

"Yeah?"

"Would you go to a masquerade ball with me?" She looked at him.

"The one the community center is hosting?" Angela questioned and Andy nodded. "I'd love to go with you." He smiled.

"Well, I should probably let you go in and rest. I'll call you."

"I'll be here." Angela replied and she walked into the house closing the door behind her. Angela had been spending so much time with Andy lately. They were so much alike and he really understood her. He got along great with Jonathan. "_I think I may have finally met the man I could spend the rest of my life with."_ She thought closing the door and walking up the stairs of the empty house.


	2. Chapter 2

Samantha walked down the stairs for the ball.

"Where's your dress Sam?" Mona asked standing by the door.

"At Bonnie's. Our dates are picking us up over there." Mona nodded at Samantha.

"Okay," she smiled, "have fun."

"I'm not leaving yet Mona. I'm waiting for Bonnie to pick me up." She looked out the window by the door. Mona was wearing a magnificent purple dress. It was sleeveless and cupped around her chest. It came in at her waist and flowed out to the floor. There were stripes of purple and black crinoline. She had her red hair pinned back on the sides and the back rested gently against her neck.

"Mother, you look beautiful!" Angela exclaimed as she walked down the stairs.

"Thank you dear." Mona replied.

"So do you Angela." Sam stated.

"Thank you Samantha." She walked over and hugged her. "I feel great, I can't wait for Andy to get here." Angela's dress came right under her arms with a small "V" on the chest of her dress. There was a tight bodice and it flowed just slightly as the dress touched the floor. It had sequins on the top and bottom of the bodice. The deep red of the dress complemented the light color of Angela's skin. She had taken her long blonde hair and braided it into a bun on the top of her head.

"Where's your mask? It is a masquerade party." Mona questioned. Angela held out her hand for her mother to look at the feather mask she'd been holding. "Very nice."

"Thank you." There was a knock on the door and Angela panicked. "He's early! I have to go into the other room. Please get the door Mother." She rushed into the kitchen and Samantha opened the door. Bonnie stood there smiling.

"Hey Sam!"

"Oh hi Bonnie." Samantha looked at Mona. "See you at the dance. Bye Angela!" She exclaimed. Angela walked out of the kitchen and sat on the couch.

"Bye Sam. Have a good time. Hi Bonnie."

"Hey Angela." They closed the door behind them and Mona walked over to sit next to Angela.

"A piece of advice dear?"

"Yes?"

"Relax." Mona exclaimed. "You cannot act wound up like this when you go. Have fun." Angela nodded.

"I'll do that." Tony walked down the stairs in his tuxedo. Angela smiled, he looked so handsome in his suit and red cumberbund. "Tony, you look great!" He walked over to them and adjusted his suit jacket.

"I do, don't I?" He laughed and Angela rolled her eyes.

"_Why did I open my mouth?"_ She questioned herself silently.

"When are you leaving to get Kathleen?" Mona asked breaking up the silence.

"I should probably be leaving now." Tony replied looking at his watch. "Thanks Mona." He smiled at both of them. "See you there." He walked towards the door and opened it. Then he turned back to them. "You both look really beautiful tonight." Tony smiled and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

* * *

"You look absolutely gorgeous," Tony said to Kathleen, "just like a dream." She smiled. Her hair was rolled up in a braided bun and she was wearing a dress identical to Angela's.

"Shh! You shouldn't use my name." She stated.

"I'm sorry," Tony rolled his eyes, hoping she wouldn't see it, "what do you want me to call you?"

"You don't have to use my name at all." She replied and kissed him.

[]

"Do you have any idea how incredibly beautiful you are, Mona?" The man asked and she smiled.

"Of course I do." He laughed and then dipped her to the music.

"I could dance with you all night." He stated.

"Who says you have to stop? Come to my place after this and we can "dance" all night long." She replied with a gleam in her eye. He smiled and they danced over to the punch bowl.

"You are a remarkable woman." He stated.

"Go on." She laughed. He got a drink of punch and sipped on it.

[]

Samantha walked into the middle of the dance floor and stumbled into Jonathan.

"Watch where you're going Jonathan!"

"You're the one who wasn't looking Sam." He replied.

"Just get away from me." When she said that, Jonathan realized there were tears coming out of her eyes.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she used her hand to gesture him away, "just go away."

"Come on Sam. You can tell me." He said. She looked over at him.

"Where's your date?" Samantha asked him.

"I never had one. I came by myself." Jonathan shrugged.

"Oh," Samantha responded.

"What about you? What happened to your date?" Samantha shook her head.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Sam?" Jonathan pushed.

"I don't have to tell you. I'm seventeen, you're not. Go away." Jonathan put a hand on her shoulder after she finished talking.

"He left huh?" Jonathan asked and Samantha turned to him.

"Yeah, he thought that Audrea Sherman was a better date than I was." She scoffed.

"It'll be okay," Jonathan said, "don't worry about that jerk." Samantha nodded.

"I'm going to find a date to get him back. He'll see he shouldn't have done that to me." She responded and then stormed off.

[]

Angela and Andy were dancing, when she stopped to look around.

"It's so beautiful in here. They have done a wonderful job." She stated and Andy nodded.

"They certainly have." He looked into her eyes. "Do you know what the worst thing about a masquerade ball is?" Angela wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What?"

"That these masks hide your gorgeous eyes." He removed the red fuzzy mask from her face and looked into her deep brown eyes before he kissed her.

"Oh Andy." She smiled and then they kissed again. The music stopped and she sighed.

"I think I'm going to go get a drink of punch." She said and started to walk away.

"Come back soon sweetheart." He responded and let go of her hand. "Oh wait." She turned to him and he handed her the mask. "Can't have you out there without this." Angela smiled and put her mask back on before going to the punch bowl.

* * *

Tony was glad the music had stopped. He didn't think his toes could take anymore. Kathleen was beautiful but she was a klutz when it came to dancing! He would be glad to go home. Then he felt somebody brush up against him.

"I'm sorry," he said and then turned around. It was Kathleen. "Oh hi Kathleen. I think I might sit out the next dance. I need to rest." She said something, but he couldn't hear her. "Okay." She got a glass of punch and he stood there by her and drank. As he looked over at Kathleen, there was one woman who he couldn't get off his mind. The person he really wished he would have come to the masquerade ball with.

Angela.

**A/N: I want to thank my supporters- Dimples73, Sand N' Sable, Imaginer.012, Stayathomemum,Tangela13, GoldenGirlSherry, kirsty2765 and No-Rhyme-Just-Reason for their constant support. Without them, I probably would have quit writing a long time ago. Thank you all! Love ya guys! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Tony had been over to the bar for a few drinks before walking over to the punch bowl. When he saw Angela standing him, he turned to her.

"Kathleen?" He slurred. Angela didn't say anything, but he walked over and grabbed her. "You know the person I'd like to see? I like you Kathleen, but I want to be with Angela. She's beautiful, wonderful, a great mother to Jonathan and takes care of Samantha."

"She is?" Angela asked pretending to be Kathleen. He looked at her.

"Of course she is. Sure she drives us all crazy and can be demanding sometimes, but I love her."

"What?" Angela questioned.

"I'm sorry Kathleen. I really care for you, but I love her. I don't know how to tell her." He walked away and she took off her mask.

"You already did." She sighed and then Andy walked over.

"Hey Angela. I wondered where you went. You didn't come right back over and I got worried about you." She nodded.

"I'm right here," she paused, "I need to go home. I have a meeting in the morning."

"Let's go. I'll talk you home." They walked over towards the door where Mona was dancing.

"You're leaving dear?"

"I have a meeting in the morning."

"No you don't." Mona frowned at her daughter.

"Yes I do." She responded with daggers in her eyes. Mona tilted her head and smiled.

"Oh of course. How could I forget?" Andy got Angela's shawl from the coat check-in and she saw Jonathan standing there.

"Jonathan?"

"Hi mom."

"I'm going home if you don't want to wait for somebody else."

"I was looking for Sam, but she's not here anymore."

"She has a house key. I'll check on her when we get home." Jonathan looked around.

"I'd rather not wait for Grandma. I'll go with you." Andy walked over, helped her slide the shawl around her shoulders and they walked out to his car together.

* * *

When they got back to the house, Jonathan jumped out of the car. Andy turned and took Angela's hand.

"Is everything okay?"

"What?"

""You've been quiet for hours. There was that discussion with your mother. We brought your son home. Are you okay?" She nodded without saying anything at first.

"It's just been a long day. I'm tired and worried about work. That's all." He squeezed her hand.

"If you're sure that's it. I want to be here for you Angela. I care about you." She nodded.

"I know," Angela stated, "I care about you too." They got out of the car, he walked her to the door and kissed her gently good night before she walked into the house and closed the door behind her. Angela rested her head against the door frame. "I care for Andy, but I love Tony."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry it's so short! I hope it was short but good though!**


End file.
